youtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Guinevere Beck
was a main character in the first season of You. She was portrayed by Elizabeth Lail. Biography Beck was born on December 3rd. She was born and raised on Nantucket IslandPilot. Her father was an addict and she saw a lot of unpleasant times as a child through his addiction. Including finding him overdosed with a needle in his arm when she was 12 years old. Her parents divorced after this and her father abandoned her family. She told everyone he died the day she found him. She went to Brown where she majored in literature. She then went on to New York to get her Masters in Fine Arts. Beck is a kind and intelligent aspiring writer who meets Joe at the bookstore where he works and finds common ground with him as a fellow book loverhttps://www.mylifetime.com/shows/you/cast/elizabeth-lail. He immediately becomes fixated on her and starts stalking her, eventually building up to a relationship between them. She has an on and off fling with a guy named Benji that she has feelings for and is briefly upset when he disappears from her life, not knowing that Joe has taken the liberty of eliminating him entirely. Joe soon becomes her boyfriend and they have an up and down relationship. After the sudden death of her friend Peach Salinger by apparent suicide, Beck writes about her friendship and experience with Peach and is published. This kicks off Beck's career as a writer. She also deals with her grief by beginning therapy with Dr. Nicky. Joe's clingy and jealous behavior pushes Beck away, who tells him that if they don't have trust, they have nothing. She breaks up with him and decides to focus on working on herself and her writing. When Joe begins a relationship with Karen Minty, Beck becomes jealous and regrets ending things with him. She starts to subtly pursue him which turns into a full on affair while he is still with Karen. He later ends things with Karen and he and Beck reconcile. Things seem to be going ideally for the couple, until Karen confronts her about their lying and cheating, and thanks her for showing her who Joe really is. Karen tells Beck that she likely saved her from whatever had happened to his ex, Candace and Beck becomes curious about her disappearance. Her suspicions grow when she wakes to Joe screaming Candace's name in his sleep. She starts to dig into what happened to Candace, growing more concerned about her disappearance and confronts Joe with her suspicions. He shows her evidence that she is still alive and assures her that it was just a bad ending to their relationship. When Joe uncovers that she had in fact been having an affair with Dr. Nicky, she confesses but insists that it is over and it is Joe she loves and wants. He forgives her immediately. The next day when Joe leaves the apartment, Beck discovers his box of souvenirs hidden in his bathroom ceiling, including a jar of Benji's teeth. Joe later returns and finds Beck in an anxious state of mind. Upon discovering that Beck found the hidden items, he quickly subdues her before she can get away. Beck later wakes up in the same glass cage of the bookstore basement that Benji was imprisoned in. Joe attempts to convince her that everything he did was to benefit her life and that he was not a bad person. After several days being held captive, Beck manipulates Joe by pretending to understand and offers him assurance by using the typewriter he provided her to write an account of how her affair with Dr. Nicky turned dark, framing him for all of the killings Joe had done. Being convinced that Beck understands, Joe decides to let her out but is quickly stabbed with a typewriter key and locked inside of the cage. Beck berates him for his actions and says that the murders will never be justified, calling him a sociopath that will rot in prison. After discovering that the outer door of the basement is locked, Beck screams for help and is discovered by Paco. She unsuccessfully pleads with Paco to open the door but is soon abandoned by the latter due to his loyalty to Joe. Joe later escapes the cage due to having a spare key and strangles Beck to her death before she can escape. After Beck's death, Joe successfully manages to frame Dr. Nicky for all of the murders that he committed, including the former's. Beck posthumously becomes a best-selling author after her memoir is published by Joe, and her literary works are later sold at Joe's book store. Appearances Season 1 (10/10) *Pilot *The Last Nice Guy in New York *Maybe *The Captain *Living with the Enemy *Amour Fou *Everythingship *You Got Me, Babe *Candace *Bluebeard's Castle Season 2 (1/10) * Just the Tip (hallucination) Romantic Relationships Benjamin "Benji" Ashby Jr. III *'Status': Ex-boyfriend/broken up *'Started': Pre-Pilot *'Ended': The Last Nice Guy in New York Prior to Pilot, Beck and Benji had a rocky relationship. He cheated on her at a party, causing them to have problems. Joe Goldberg *'Status': Ex-boyfriend/broken up *'Started': Living with the Enemy *'Ended': Everythingship *'Started': You Got Me, Babe *'Ended': Bluebeard's Castle Beck first meets Joe in Pilot, after she visits the bookstore that he works at. In Living with the Enemy, it is heavily implied that Beck and Joe are an official couple. Relationships Edward Beck *'Relation': Father Peach Salinger *'Relation': Former best friends Annika Attwater *'Relation': Former best friends Lynn Lieser *'Relation': Former best friends Trivia * Book Comparisons Quotes References Inside every strong and independent wonman was a broken litter girl who had to learn how to get back up and not have to depend on anyone. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Galery